Conventional 3D video transceiving technologies for servicing three dimensional (3D) video contents based on a digital broadcasting transmission system were introduced in a Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-00600127, entitled “Method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving 3D video in digital broadcasting,” and published on Jul. 26, 1999, a Korean Patent Publication No. 1995-0010662 entitled “Method for processing 3D video signal transmitting and receiving 3d broadcasting”, and published on Apr. 28, 1995, and a Korean Patent Publication No. 1989-0015620 entitled “Television for receiving 3D video signal”, and published on Aug. 30, 1989.
According to these conventional 3D video transceiving technologies, a transmitter transmits a MPEG-TS with supplementary packet identifier (PID) information for identifying a left image data and a right image data of a stereoscopic 3D video additionally with typical PID information that represents whether the MPEG-TS is audio/video data or supplementary data. Then, a receiver extracts left image data and right image data from a 3D video data, and reproduces the 3D video using two decoders. As described above, the conventional technologies splits the left image data and the right image data by adding the supplementary PID value into four program map tables (PMT) for identifying a left video signal, a right video signal, an audio signal and supplementary information.
As described above, the conventional 3D transceiving technologies use a plurality of independent program map tables for the left image and the right image in order to display a stereoscopic 3D video. The plurality of program map tables increase the system complexity. Also, the conventional 3D transceiving technologies have the incompatibility problem with a typical digital broadcasting technology that uses one PMT per each channel. Since the conventional 3D transceiving technology has a program specific information (PSI) and transport stream (TS) structure for displaying only 3D video, it further have incompatibility problem to a typical broadcasting system that displays only 2D video.
Also, the information for generating 3D video includes image data of two view points, image data of one view point with a disparity map, or image data of one view point with a depth map. However, the conventional technology teaches only image data of two view points.